Dead Match OC Nia
by Yuufie
Summary: Perjuangan Ryu menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya akan dibahas dalam cerita ini. OC included, no lemon, need review XD feel free to replace the OC with yourself XD
1. Chapter 1

DDS sedang dilanda kedamaian. Dua minggu berturut-turut tidak ada kasus yang menghampiri, sehingga kami harus menjalani hari2 biasa seperti anak sekolah lainnya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.. hari yang melelahkan!" Kyu ngedumel

"Tumben ya 2 minggu ini Jepang sedang damai2nya." Kata Megu

"Aku merindukan kasus. Aku selalu jadi pemeran tambahan di setiap kasus." Kata Kinta sewot

"Kau kan sering membantuku, Kinta" Kata Kazuma menghibur

"Itu karena kau tak bisa bekerja sendiri, makanya harus ada aku baru kau bisa kerja dengan benar.. *PLETAK*"Kinta lagi2 jitak kepala Kazuma

"HEI! APA SALAHKU?" Kata Kazuma sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Sudah2, kalian berdua.." Megu sweatdrop

"Ngomong2, selesai kelas, kok Nia dan Ryu menghilang ya?" Kata Kyu memecah suasana

"Eh, iya ya? Aku daritadi nggak liat mereka." Megu menambahkan. Kazuma dan Kinta menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

Di ruang kelas…

"Nia, mau makan bareng?" Tanya Ryu

"Eh, ngga usah.. aku nggak lapar kok.." Kata Nia. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan pucat.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Ryu sambil menyentuh kening Nia untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Nggak, kok.. aku mungkin kecapekan aja.." Kata Nia yang mulai beres2

"Kamu marah? Nggak biasanya kamu kayak gini…" Ryu mulai khawatir

"Aku nggak marah.. buat apa aku marah? Aku mau pulang dan langsung istirahat.. kamu mau ikut?"

"Aku masih ada urusan sebentar dengan Pak Nanami. Kalau kamu mau tunggu sebentar, aku pulang bareng kamu."

"Oh, yaudah kalo gitu. Aku pulang sendiri aja." Kata Nia

"Tapi, bener kamu gapapa?" Ryu mulai mendekati Nia dan menyentuh wajah Nia.

"Iya, aku gapapa.. Kamu tenang aja, ya.." Kata Nia sambil mengecup pipi Ryu dan langsung keluar kelas.

Ryu memperhatikan Nia sesaat setelah Nia keluar kelas. Ryu langsung menuju ruang Nanami.

Kyu dan Megu sedang makan di sebuah restoran fast-food di lantai 2. Sementara Kinta dan Kazuma kembali ke alamnya masing2.

"Meg, kamu gak makan?" Tanya Kyu yang memesan cukup banyak makanan

"Nggak ah.. aku nanti saja.. aku minum soda dulu, nanti baru pesan makanan." Kata Megu sambil mengambil gelas soda-nya

Kyu mulai makan dengan lahapnya hingga keselek (astaga). Megu yang tertawa melihat tingkah Kyu mulai panik dan memberikan Kyu air minum. Namun, tak berapa lama setelah kejadian itu…

"Hei, Meg… Sepertinya aku kenal wanita itu." Kata Kyu sambil melihat ke seberang jalan.

"Hee? Yang mana?" Megu bingung karena cukup banyak wanita di seberang jalan.

"itu, yang pake tas coklat, baju kuning." Kyu menunjuk wanita yang di maksud lewat kaca

"Ooh.. Itu Nia kan?" Kata Megu.

"Iya yah? Tapi kok sendirian? Ryu mana?" Tanya Kyu pada Megu

"Entah.. Seharian ini dia juga terlihat lesu."

"Putus?" Tanya Kyu yang setengah serius

"HUS! Gosip aja!"

Tiga mobil van hitam tiba2 datang. Sekelompok pria berjas hitam mulai memaksa Nia untuk masuk ke dalam van hitam tersebut. Kyu dan Megu yang melihat kejadian itu berlari menuju arah Nia. Nia sudah berhasil dibawa masuk ke dalam van oleh pria2 itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kyu dan Megu mulai berlari mengejar van tersebut. Mengetahui bahwa Nia di ikuti seseorang, van itu mulai mempercepat kecepatannya dan menghilang setelah tikungan pertama. Kyu yang sudah kelelahan langsung menelepon rekannya. Ryu yang pertama kali dihubungi.

*RING RING RING*

"Ya, Kyu? Ada apa?" Ryu mengangkat teleponnya

"Ni.. Nia…" Kyu tersengal "Nia diculik!"

"APA? DICULIK? SAMA SIAPA? DIMANA POSISIMU SEKARANG?" Ryu mulai panik dan menaikkan intonasi suaranya

"Percuma… Se.. Sebaiknya kau.. tunggu kami di DDS… Kami segera kesana.." Kyu masih tersengal

Ryu mematikan teleponnya. Handphone miliknya di genggam sangat erat sehingga menyebabkan retak kecil pada casing luarnya. Ryu kecewa pada dirinya dan geram akan penculik yang berani menculik Nia. Untunglah Pak Nanami tidak mendengar hal ini karena ia sedang berada di ruang Pak Dan yang cukup jauh dari ruangannya. Sesaat setelah itu, Pak Nanami masuk. Ryu memutuskan untuk memundurkan waktu tentang hal yang akan dibicarakan dengan alasan urusan mendadak. Ryu bergegas menuju gerbang depan DDS.

Kyu dan Megu akhirnya tiba. Disusul dengan Kinta, juga Kazuma yang siap membantu. Demi penjagaan rahasia, mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini di tempat kejadian.

Setibanya di tempat kejadian, Kinta mulai mengambil gambar TKP. Kazuma mulai membuat ilustrasi imajinatif sesuai dengan pencitraan Megu lewat ingatannya. Ryu dan Kyu mulai memperhatikan lokasi sekitar dan mulai mencari petunjuk.

"Ryu, mereka menyembunyikan plat nomor van mereka. Jadi, butuh waktu lebih lama untuk melacak keberadaan van tersebut." Kata Kazuma

"Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan?" Tanya Ryu

"Bisa sekitar 2 minggu." Kata Kazuma

"_Sial! Waktu 2 minggu tidak akan cukup untuk menemukan van itu dan menyelamatkan Nia! Bisa saja mereka memperkosa dan membunuhnya! Atau mungkin dijual sebagai tenaga kerja illegal!" _Ryu mulai geram. Tangannya dikepal kuat2 seolah bersiap meninju seseorang.

Megu yang melihat ekspresi Ryu merasa sangat sedih. Belum pernah hal ini terjadi sebelumnya pada Ryu. Ryu begitu mencemaskan keadaan Nia.

"Kalian… Pulanglah… Biar ku urus masalah ini sendiri." Kata Ryu yang sudah setengah putus asa.

"BICARA APA KAU? NIA ITU TEMAN KAMI DAN KAMI BERHAK MENYELAMATKAN DIA!" Kinta mulai tersulut oleh api kemarahan.

Kyu dan Kazuma menahan tubuh Kinta yang marah. Kinta sudah bersiap meninju wajah Ryu. Megu datang dan menghampiri Ryu, menjelaskan semua kata2 yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kyu, Kinta, dan Kazuma.

"Ryu, kami ini satu tim. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan dirimu terjerumus ke dalam masalah ini sendirian. Nia adalah teman kami juga. Kami ingin menyelamatkan orang yang juga kami sayangi. Bukan hanya kau yang menyayangi Nia. Kami juga. Kami mengerti perasaanmu saat ini." Kata Megu dengan bahasa yang lembut.

"Biarkan kami membantumu. Bekerja bersama akan lebih cepat daripada bekerja sendiri." Megu mulai menyentuh pundak Ryu.

Ryu hanya diam dan tertunduk. Pipinya mulai basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Keputus-asaan, rasa kecewa, amarah, sedih, semua bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ryu yang dahulu berpikir jernih, kini tak dapat berkata2. Pikirannya selalu di hantui oleh keselamatan Nia yang kini terancam. Ryu membalikkan badan dan pergi. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia terus mencari bukti2 tersisa di tempat kejadian hingga malam menjelang. Kyu, Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma mulai menitikkan air mata karena melihat perjuangan Ryu yang begitu keras demi menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Matahari mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Ryu yang duduk termenung di atas kasur tidak dapat menutup matanya. Ia bahkan tidak tidur karena pikirannya terus dihantui. Perut yang sudah lapar-pun dibiarkannya berbunyi. Segala aktifitas sehari2nya tidak dijalankan. Suasana kamar yang suram pun pecah dengan bunyi telepon.

*RING RING RING*

Ryu bergegas mengangkat telepon. Telepon itu berasal dari nomor Nia.

"NIA! KAMU DIMANA?" Ryu berteriak karena cemas dan khawatir akan keadaan Nia.

"… hehehehe… Jangan Khawatir, pria cantik. Dia masih hidup." Suara seorang pria yang disamarkan dengan mesin terdengar lewat telepon itu.

"Sialan.. APA YANG KAMU INGINKAN?" Ryu mulai terbakar api amarah

"ckckck… Jangan marah2.. nanti cepat tua. Sudah, makan dulu sana (iklan mie ayam special)"

"JANGAN MAIN2!"

"Ooo~ Mau serius ya? Padahal aku ingin bersenang2 denganmu, pria cantik!" Suara pria itu meledek Ryu yang semakin geram.

"Baiklah. Kita serius. Kita bermain secara cepat dan singkat. Peraturannya simple. Tidak ada pihak lain yang terlibat dalam permainan ini. Hanya kau, aku, dan Nia." Pria itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"JANGAN KAU LIBATKAN NIA DALAM MASALAH INI! URUSAN INI HANYA ANTARA KAU DAN AKU!" Ryu membentak pria itu

"hahahaha… Kau tak mau libatkan dia? Ku berikan dua pilihan. Bunuh, atau main? Hahahaha….."

"SIALAN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Pria cantik, aku tak memiliki pilihan itu dalam pertanyaanku. Biar ku ulangi lagi. Jika kau menjawab salah atau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, pilihan pertama-lah yang akan menjadi pilihanmu. BUNUH, atau MAIN?" Pria itu mulai menegaskan pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Dia main. TAPI JANGAN PERNAH KAU SENTUH DIA."

"Ups~ aku hampir saja melakukannya. Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, pria cantik." Pria itu terlihat sangat senang. "Aku ini pria baik. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada kekasihmu yang cantik ini. Berdoalah semoga ini tak menjadi perbincangan terakhir kaliaaaan~"

"Ryu…" Nia mulai mengambil alih pembicaraan

"Nia.. Maaf.. sungguh maafkan aku.."

"Itu tidak penting. Tolong… Jangan kemari… Jangan ikuti permainan mereka.. mereka telah memasang jebakan untukmu. Mereka akan…"

*CTAAAR* Suara cambuk memotong pembicaraan Nia, di ikuti oleh suara jeritan sakit dari Nia.

"NIAAA!"

"Waktumu berbicara sudah habis, cantik. Dan kamu sudah melewati batas pembicaraan yang seharusnya." Pria itu kembali mengambil alih pembicaraan

"JANGAN KAU SAKITI DIA!" Ryu mulai geram dan kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tak menyakitinya. Anak buahku-lah yang menyakitinya." Pria itu terdengar sangat senang.

"… baiklah. Kita percepat masalah ini. Apa permainanmu?" Ryu mulai menenangkan diri di dalam keputus-asaannya.

"Cukup mudah. Kau hanya pergi ke taman Kaguya. Disana kau akan tau apa yang harus kau lakukan." Kata pria itu mulai serius.

"Kapan waktunya?"

"Besok. Jam 12.00 tepat. Bersantailah sejenak. Isilah tenagamu karena hari esok akan menjadi saaaaangat menyenangkan… HAHAHAHAHA" Pria itu tertawa senang. "Ingat… Tak ada pihak lain yang ikut dalam permainan ini. Hanya kau, aku, dan Nia." Pria itu langsung menutup teleponnya.

Keadaan ini membuat Ryu semakin terpojok. Apakah ia berhasil menyelamatkan Nia? Apakah yang dimaksud jebakan dalam kata2 Nia sebelumnya? Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Liat besok bisa lanjut atau ngga… :p


	2. Chapter 2

Sabtu, 16 Juni 2012. Ryu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mulai bersiap untuk menghadapi hari yang 'menyenangkan' itu. Pukul 11.30 Ryu telah tiba di taman Kaguya seperti yang dijanjikan dalam pembicaraan kemarin. Ryu mulai melihat ke keadaan sekeliling untuk mencari bukti yang bisa ia dapatkan. Telepon genggam miliknya berdering.

*RING RING RING*

"Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu menunggu, pria cantik." Suara pria itu kembali terdengar di telepon genggam miliknya

"Berisik! Cepat mulai permainannya!"

"Sabar dulu sebentar. Sekarang baru jam 11.30. Perjanjian kita jam 12.00. Masih ada waktu setengah jam untuk makan siang. Sudah makan?" Suara pria itu semakin membuat Ryu jengkel

"Jangan atur diriku. Aturlah dirimu sendiri!" Ryu mulai membentak pria itu

"Galak sekali… Padahal aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu."

Sambil mendengarkan suara pria itu dari telepon, dia berkeliling untuk memperhatikan suasana yang mungkin akan menjadi jebakan untuknya. Walau, ia tahu bahwa dengan datang ke taman itu sendiri merupakan jebakan baginya.

"Bajumu cukup bagus hari ini. Baru beli?" Pria itu terdengar sangat senang.

Ryu yang menyadari hal itu segera melihat berkeliling untuk mencari spot dimana pria itu bisa melihatnya. Sebuah titik kecil namun jelas terlihat dari sebuah gedung yang jaraknya 350 meter dari tempat itu.

"Tch.. rupanya kau disana." Ryu mulai membalikkan diri kearah gedung itu.

"Hoo.. Responmu cepat sekali. Mau lihat kesini? Bawa _binocular?_" Tanya pria itu yang menawarkan dirinya untuk dilihat oleh Ryu.

Ryu segera mengeluarkan _binocular_-nya. Melihat tepat kearah gedung dimana pria itu 'bertengger'. Terlihat sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi mengenakan kacamata hitam dan jas hitam. Wajahnya tidak dapat terlihat jelas karena wajahnya tertutup oleh sapu tangan berwarna hitam.

"tch! TUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU!" Ryu mulai geram.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan diriku. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu karena aku ini pria baik."

Sontak Ryu kaget karena di sebelah pria itu muncul 2 orang pria dengan seorang wanita penuh luka ditengahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat sedih. Wajahnya terus menitikkan air mata. Air mata kesakitan dan kesedihan.

_Binocular_ Ryu mulai basah dengan air mata setelah melihat wanita yang dicintainya penuh luka dan menangis.

"SIAL! APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT PADANYA!?" Ryu yang menangis mulai membentak pria itu. Amarahnya mulai naik karena melihat wanita yang dicintainya tersiksa di tangan pria itu.

"Hei! Harusnya kamu bersyukur masih bisa melihatnya hidup! Gak bersyukur banget sih." Kata pria itu.

Ryu mulai terdiam. Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12.00

"_So, shall we begin?_" Kata pria itu yang sudah tak sabar untuk memulai permainannya.

"Tetap aktifkan teleponmu karena aku akan mengarahkan kamu dalam permainan ini."

Dengan nada yang mulai tenang, Ryu menjawab tantangan dari pria itu. "Baiklah. Kita mulai permainannya."

Jam di taman itu menunjukkan pukul 12.00, di ikuti dengan dentang bel sebanyak 12 kali. Terdengar suara Nia mulai meringis karena dia sudah tau jalan dari permainan ini. Ryu yang tidak dapat berbuat apapun selain mengikuti pemainannya, terus meminta maaf di dalam hati karena penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia merasa Nia tersekap oleh pria2 itu karena kesalahannya.

"Baiklah. Permainan pertama cukup mudah. Pergilah menuzu _Maze of Life_. Kau hanya perlu melintasi labirin itu hingga sampai ke tempat seberang."

"Itu saja? Terlihat cukup mudah. Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua." Ryu mulai serius

"Tugasmu disini hanya 2. Pertama, kau melintasi labirin itu. Kedua, kau harus menjinakkan bom yang telah terpasang di jalan keluar labirin itu."

"APA?" Ryu mulai panik.

" Tenang saja. Bom itu tidak ku aktifkan saat ini. Bom itu akan ku aktifkan dalam 2 kondisi. Pertama, bom kuaktifkan saat kau memijakkan kakimu di labirin. Kedua. Bom akan kuaktifkan jika kau tidak masuk ke labirin pada pukul 12.30. Sekarang sudah 12.00 sebaiknya kau cepat karena letak labirin itu cukup jauh dari sini." Pria itu mematikan telepon genggan milik Nia.

Ryu segera berlari menuju labirin itu. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah seberapa cepat ia bisa melalui labirin itu dan menjinakkan bom itu.

Setibanya di labirin, nafas Ryu tersengal. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya karena suhu yang panas dan juga karena tenaga yang terkuras untuk sampai ke tempat ini secepatnya. Lagi2 telepon Ryu berdering.

"Aku… sudah sampai disini." Nafas Ryu yang tersengal terdengar dari handphone milik Nia.

"Tenang. Aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat sejenak. Aku ini pria baik…" kata2 pria itu terpotong oleh Ryu.

"BERHENTI MAIN2! AKU INGIN MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH INI SECEPATNYA!"

"Hei… Bagaimana bisa kita tidak main2 sedangkan kita sedang dalam permainan? HAHAHAHAHA…" Pria itu tertawa dengan sangat senang.

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau pasang di bom itu?"

"Cukup waktu bagimu untuk melewati labirin ini. 30 menit."

"30 MENIT? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"Kau anak pintar. Aku tahu bagaimana mengukur manusia lewat kemampuannya. Bahkan, menurutku, kau hanya butuh 20 menit untuk melewati labirin ini dan menjinakkan bom tersebut. Tapi aku ini pria baik." Pria itu semakin membuat Ryu geram.

Ryu segera memutuskan telepon. Ia langsung berjalan menuju labirin itu. Permainan telah dimulai. Pria itu tampak menikmati permainan ini. Nia yang lemah tidak berdaya hanya bisa berdoa semoga Ryu dapat melewati masalah ini.

Kyu, Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma berkumpul di tempat kejadian dimana Nia diculik. Mereka tetap mencari petunjuk yang bisa membawa mereka menuju tempat Nia disekap.

"Aku sudah berusaha menelepon Ryu, tapi teleponnya sibuk." Kata Kyu.

"Aku juga sudah menghampiri kediamannya, tapi kurasa tidak ada orang di dalam." Kata Megu.

"Sinyal dari badge DDS menunjukkan kalo dia ada di rumah." Kata Kazuma

"Artinya badge-nya gak dibawa. Anak itu bener2 keras kepala." Kinta mulai geram.

"Sekarang kita harus gimana?" Tanya Megu

"Ayo kita berpencar mencari Ryu!" Kata Kyu bersemangat

"AYOOO!"

Kyu, Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma memulai pencarian mereka. Mereka berpencar ke segala arah agar dapat menemukan Ryu lebih cepat. Kini mereka ditambah 1 masalah. Di satu sisi, mereka harus mencari Nia yang hilang diculik. Di sisi lain, mereka juga harus mencari Ryu agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam masalah yang sulit ia selesaikan sendiri.

Ryu telah tiba di pertigaan pertama. Ia harus memilih antara kiri dan kanan. Waktu setengah jam cukup singkat baginya untuk melewati labirin itu. Ia sulit memilih jalan yang benar karena sedang berada dalam tekanan. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih seperti biasanya.

"Kiri, atau kanan?" Ryu mulai berpikir. "Salah jalan sekali bisa fatal. Aku harus kembali ke titik awal untuk mulai perjalanan di sisi lainnya!" Ryu mulai bimbang.

Dalam keputus-asaannya dia mengikuti nalurinya. Ia memilih lajur kiri untuk memulai perjalanannya menelusuri labirin tersebut, meninggalkan serpihan daun yang ia petik sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah melewati jalan itu. Belokan demi belokan harus dilalui. Beberapa kali Ryu sempat menemui jalan buntu yang mengharuskannya kembali ke tempat ia memillih jalan. 25 menit sudah berjalan. Tersisa 5 menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan permainan itu.

Ryu sudah sepertiga jalan. Hampir semua jalur sudah dilaluinya. Setiap jalan yang ia pilih harus dipikirkan baik-baik. 3 menit tersisa, dan Ryu sudah hampir tiba di tempat bom berada.

"Tch. 3 menit lagi… Berapa jauh lagi aku harus menelusuri labirin ini? Jangan2 aku salah jalan.." Ryu benar2 bimbang dan bingung. "SIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Ryu sudah putus asa di tengah permainan ini.

Pria besar itu tampak menikmati permainan tersebut. Nia tak dapat melihat wajahnya secara jelas karena wajah pria itu masih tertutup sapu tangan berwarna hitam. Nia mulai tak sadarkan diri karena panas yang menyengat. Nia juga belum sarapan maupun makan siang. Seluruh energinya habis untuk melawan pria ini semalaman walau hasilnya gagal. Itulah sebabnya banyak luka cambuk di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bos, wanita ini pingsan." Kata salah satu anak buahnya.

"Udah dibilang dikasih makan. Belom di kasih makan kan dari tadi?" Pria besar itu mulai marah.

"Ma, maaf, Bos.."

"Kau tahu? Wanita ini adalah kunci bagi kita. Kalau dia sampai mati, habislah kita! Rencana kita akan gagal! RAWAT DIA SEKARANG!" Pria itu mulai geram akan tingkah anak buahnya.

"_Ryu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui, seberapa besar kau rela berkorban demi wanita ini."_

Satu menit lagi. Ryu sudah berada di sebuah jalur tanpa pertigaan maupun perempatan. Ryu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk segera mencapai bom itu dan menjinakkannya. Apabila bom itu meledak, akan banyak korban jiwa yang jatuh.

49… 48… 47…

Ryu terus menghitung dalam hati hingga akhirnya tiba di tempat bom itu berada. Waktu pada mesin penghitung waktu menunjukkan tersisa 50 detik lagi. Dengan wajah yang basah oleh keringat, secara perlahan, Ryu mulai melepas baut pada penutup bom satu demi satu. Waktu terus berjalan. Ryu harus menenangkan dirinya agar tidak salah potong kabel pada bom itu.

20 detik tersisa. Sudah cukup banyak kabel terpotong. Keringat terus menetes dari dagunya. Sementara pria itu sudah siap dengan alat yang ada di tangannya, sambil terus melihat jam. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu.

11… 10… 9… 8…

Ryu sudah berusaha setenang mungkin dan secepat mungkin. Ryu masih terus berkutat dengan bom itu. Lempengan besi sudah di angkatnya dengan pelan, teliti, dan cermat. Masih cukup banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan agar tidak salah menyentuh komponen bom yang dapat memicu ledakan.

5… 4… 3…

"_Sial. Aku tak punya cukup waktu lagi."_ Ryu mulai patah semangat. _"Maaf, Nia. Aku mungkin tak bisa menyelamatkanmu."_

2…

Ryu mulai menutup mata dan berdoa agar semua ini cepat berakhir.

1…

Air mata mulai menetes dari matanya yang penuh kelembutan.

Pria besar itu segera menekan tombol yang ada pada remote itu. Alhasil…

Ryu kembali membuka matanya. Bom itu tidak meledak. Pria besar itu telah me-non-aktifkan bom dari remote yang dipegangnya. Ryu yang bingung dengan hal ini segera bangkit dan bertanya2. Handphone-nya berdering.

"Apa.. maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya Ryu dengan intonasi nada yang penuh tekanan.

"Sudah ku katakan. Aku hanya ingin bermain. Tenanglah, aku tak akan membuatmu mati. Aku ini pria baik…" Kata pria itu.

"Dimana Nia? Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Dia sedang beristirahat di dalam. Aku memperlakukannya dengan baik, kok. Sayang anak buahku tidak begitu baik terhadapnya."

"Tolong… Jangan sakiti dia.. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini." Ryu kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Aku tak menyakitinya. Anak buahku yang menyakitinya. Jadi, mau dilanjutkan permainannya?" Tanya pria itu serius.

"…Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan."

"Ini akan menjadi permainan terakhir pada hari ini. Aku lelah.. " Kata pria itu

"Aku tak peduli seberapa lelah dirimu ataupun seberapa lelah diriku. Aku hanya ingin Nia lepas dari tanganmu."

"hmm… Baiklah… Permainan ini berada di sebuah gedung tinggi yang dapat kau lihat dari sana. Masuklah ke sana, dan kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Pria itu menutup teleponnya.

Ryu bergegas menuju gedung itu. Gedung itu cukup besar dan tinggi. Gedung ini merupakan pusat dari taman Kaguya ini. Setibanya di depan gerbang…

"Anda Ryu Amakusa?" Tanya petugas yang menjaga gedung ini.

"Ya benar."

"Saya mendapat perintah untuk mengantarkan Anda ke hall A yang terletak di lantai 30. Mari, ikuti saya." Petugas itu segera berbalik dan mengantarkan Ryu menuju hall A

Di tengah perjalanan…

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?" Tanya Ryu kepada petugas itu.

"Atasan saya, Tuan. Saya selaku petugas disini tidak memiliki wewenang untuk menerima perintah secara langsung dari orang asing."

"Kau tahu perintah ini diberikan oleh siapa?"

"Tidak, Tuan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ryu mulai menenangkan diri.

"Tuan, saya hanya mengantarkan Anda sampai sini. Hall A terletak di lantai 30. Anda dapat melihat pintu hall A setelah keluar dari lift. Terima kasih."

Ryu segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 30. Entah apa yang akan dihadapinya sesaat setelah ia tiba di hall A tersebut. Pikirannya dipenuhi tanda Tanya. Mengapa pria itu menghentikan bom itu daripada meledakannya? Apa maksud dari permainan ini?

TING!

Lift berhenti. Ryu sudah tiba di lantai 30. Hanya ada 1 lorong menuju hall A. Ryu segera menelusuri lorong itu dan membuka pintu hall.

Gelap, dingin. Itulah yang Ryu rasakan saat pertama kali melihat ruangan itu. Hall ini cukup besar. Dapat menampung sekitar 500 kursi. Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya. Lampu di tengah panggung yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter mulai dinyalakan. Terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di kursi di tengah panggung. Ryu maju beberapa langkah untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya.

"NIA!" Ryu segera menyadari bahwa yang duduk di tengah panggung itu adalah Nia.

Nia tersadar dari tidurnya. Mendengar namanya disebut, namun tidak dapat melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"NIA, BANGUN! INI AKU, RYU!"

"Ryu? Benarkah itu kamu, Ryu?" Tanya Nia untuk memastikan.

Lampu sorot dinyalakan menuju arah Ryu. Kini Nia dapat melihat dengan jelas. "RYU! JANGAN KEMARI! JANGAN MAJU! MEREKA MEMASANG JEBAKAN!" Teriak Nia.

"Apa!?"

Gas tidur sudah dilepaskan. Ryu yang tidak sadar menghirup gas itu mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Ryu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk kembali bangkit, namun reaksi dari gas itu terlalu kuat. Ryu hanya bisa melihat Nia yang sedang berteriak memanggil namanya. Suara itu semakin kecil. Semakin sulit di dengar. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh otonya lemas. Ryu-pun tertidur.

"Ryu… APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADA RYU!?"Teriak Nia sambil menangis.

"Tenang saja. Dia hanya tidur. Tadinya aku mau bermain lebih lama, namun aku capek." Kata pria besar itu yang muncul dari belakang panggung.

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Kau mau dia mati? Udah bagus dibuat tidur. Nggak lama lagi kau juga akan tertidur." Kata pria besar itu

Nia mulai merasa mengantuk. Reaksi dari gas tidur itu mulai bereaksi terhadap tubuhnya. Nia mulai tak sadarkan diri.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu bangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat Kyu, Megu, Kinta dan Kazuma tertidur di kursi sofa. Ryu segera menyadari bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit.

"17 Juni, huh? Aku tak sadarkan diri seharian." Gumam Ryu.

Dengan perlahan Ryu turun dari kasurnya menuju pintu luar. Hal ini disadari oleh Kyu yang tiba2 bangun. Kyu menyusul Ryu keluar dari kamar agar perbincangannya dengan Ryu tidak terdengar oleh Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma.

"Ryu, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyu dengan wajah serius.

"Aku mau pergi. Aku ada urusan." Kata Ryu dingin. Ryu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi.

Kyu mengepalkan tanggannya. Siap meninju Ryu yang keras kepala. Tangan itu dilayangkan menuju wajah Ryu. Namun, dengan sigap Ryu menangkap tangan Kyu yang hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini di luar. Aku tak mau membuat keributan di rumah sakit." Kata Ryu dingin.

Kyu dan Ryu memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar. Di rumah sakit itu terdapat taman yang biasa digunakan para pasien rumah sakit untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Kami mencarimu kemana2. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kau menambah masalah bagi kami?" Kyu marah

"Jika aku memang menambah masalah, jangan pikirkan aku." Kata Ryu

"Kau ini…" Kyu bersiap untuk meninju wajah Ryu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Biar aku jelaskan. Aku punya alasan untuk ini." Kata Ryu yang menenangkan Kyu.

Ryu menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin. Berharap agar Kyu dan kawan2 tidak mencarinya dan mengikutinya. Karena hal ini dapat mengancam keselamatan Nia. Permainan ini hanya antara pria itu, Ryu, dan Nia. Entah apa yang direncanakan pria besar itu, namun satu yang Ryu minta dari Kyu. Untuk berhenti mencarinya dan ikut campur dalam urusan ini. Sedikit saja mereka ikut campur, Nia tak dapat diselamatkan.

"Kyu. Bagaimana kalian dapat menemukanku?" Tanya Ryu heran.

"Saat kami berpencar mencarimu, ada banyak orang di sekitar taman Kaguya. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ternyata setelah ku lihat, kau sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Aku khawatir, jadi aku ikut ambulans untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu, aku langsung menghubungi yang lain untuk segera ke rumah sakit." Jelas Kyu.

"Begitu rupanya." Ryu tertunduk.

"_Apa yang di inginkan pria itu dariku? Mengapa dia selalu menyelamatkanku setelah permainannya berakhir? Bukankah seharusnya ia membunuhku saja daripada mengulur waktu seperti ini?"_ Gumam Ryu dalam Hati

"Kenapa, Ryu?" Tanya Kyu heran.

"Ah, tidak apa2…" Ryu tersadar dari pikirannya yang bimbang dan bingung. "Kyu, bisakah kau jangan menceritakan hal ini kepada yang lain?"

"Serahkan padaku!" Kata Kyu semangat.

"Terima kasih, Kyu." Kata Ryu yang segera pergi dan bersiap untuk 'permainan' selanjutnya.

Setibanya Kyu di kamar rumah sakit tempat Ryu tertidur…

"Kyu! Ryu menghilang!" Kata Kazuma.

"Yaaa.. Tadi aku melihatnya sekilas. Ketika ku kejar, dia sudah menghilang." Kata Kyu sambil menggaruk kepala.

"… Kau bohong! Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu dimana Ryu berada." Kata Kinta sambil menggenggam kerah Kyu.

"Kau tidak lihat aku berkeringat karena mengejarnya?" Kata Kyu meyakinkan.

"Sudah2, kalian berdua. Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Ryu baik2 saja." Kata Megu melerai.

"… Baiklah.. aku percaya padamu, Kyu." Kata Kinta.

"_Padahal keringat ini karena panasnya cuaca di luar sana."_ Gumam Kyu dalam hati.

Ryu yang berjalan tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat, sudah menerima telepon dari pria besar itu.

"Tidur nyenyak, pria cantik?" Tanya pria besar itu meledek Ryu

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryu serius

"Sudah berkali2 ku katakan, aku hanya ingin bermain…" Kata pria itu menegaskan.

"Berhenti main2. Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai."

"Masalah ini akan selesai pada waktu yang sudah di sesuaikan. Tenang saja." Kata pria itu.

"Sekarang, aku harus apa?"

"Pergilah ke taman kota. Anak buahku akan menjemputmu disana. Ingat. Jika kau berani macam2 dengan anak buahku, nyawa wanitamu akan melayang." Pria itu menutup teleponnya.

Ryu bergegas menuju taman kota. Dalam perjalanannya dia bertanya2 dalam hati, permainan apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan menyelamatkan Ryu seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya? Apa tujuan terselubung dari semua ini?

Tak lama kemudian, Ryu tiba di taman kota. Seseorang telah menunggu Ryu disana. Ryu dijemput menggunakan mobil sedan hitam tanpa plat.

"baiklah. Ini baru perjalananmu menuju tempat permainan, Ryu." Pria itu berkomunikasi lewat radio yang tersedia di mobil itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pria itu menyebut nama Ryu.

"Kita akan bersenang2 di pantai. Oh, tepatnya laut. Kau bisa berenang kan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Ryu serius

"Kita akan berenang untuk melihat keindahan laut. Tidakkah itu menyenangkan? Tenang saja. Buang pikiranmu jauh2 jika aku berencana untuk menenggelamkanmu. Karena hal itu tak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Ryu

"Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah dalam pengertian kata 'bermain'. Butuh aku jelaskan apa arti dari 'bermain'?" Tanya pria itu meledek Ryu

"BERMAIN BUKANLAH ALASAN UNTUK HAL INI! JIKA KAU MEMANG INGIN BERMAIN, BERHENTILAH MENYIKSA NIA!" Ryu mulai membentak. Kedua pria di sebelah Ryu mengeluarkan pisau lipat untuk mencegah Ryu melakukan hal2 aneh.

"Astaga. Kau benar2 butuh pelajaran bahasa. Sudah ku katakan berkali2 bahwa aku… AKU, BOSS DARI KOMPLOTAN INI… Tidak menyiksa wanitamu. Aduh.. harus dengan bahasa apa aku bicara padamu?" Pria ini mulai kesal.

"Kalau begitu, buatlah anak buahmu berhenti menyiksa Nia." Ryu mulai mereda.

"Sudah kukatakan. Mereka meminta maaf padaku. Sekarang wanitamu diperlakukan dengan baik. Maaf atas kesalahan anak buahku."

"Tch!" Ryu tak dapat berkata2 lagi. Kedua pria di samping Ryu segera memasukkan pisau lipat mereka karena keadaan telah mereda.

"Sepertinya kau telah tiba di pantai, Ryu? Bawa baju renang?" Tanya pria itu setengah bercanda.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan aturan dari permainanmu ini." Kata Ryu serius.

"Yang akan menjelaskan permainan ini bukanlah aku. Melainkan anak buahku yang sudah bersiap di sana. Baiklah, selamat bersenang2, Ryu." Pria itu mematikan komunikasinya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Ryu Amakusa. Sebelumnya kami meminta maaf atas perbuatan kami yang kasar terhadap Nia." Kata seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang sudah berada di pantai.

Ryu menggenggam kerah pria itu. Anak buah di sekitar sudah bersiap mengeluarkan senjata untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak seharusnya terjadi. "Jika hal itu terjadi lagi, AKU TAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU DAN ANAK BUAHMU. BEGITU JUGA DENGAN ATASANMU!" Ryu geram.

Pria kekar itu memberi aba2 kepada anak buahnya untuk menyimpan senjata. "Tenang saja, tuan Ryu. Saya berani jamin bahwa hal itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Kata pria itu serius.

Ryu melepaskan genggamannya. Pria itu merapihkan jas dan kemejanya yang kusut karena genggaman Ryu yang cukup kuat. Pria itu mulai menjelaskan permainan ini.

"Kami telah menyiapkan 3 koper. Setiap koper memiliki kode tersendiri. Satu di antara koper ini adalah kunci untuk permainan selanjutnya yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Kode koper ini bisa Tuan dapatkan dengan cara menyelam di sekitar sini. Kami hanya menyiapkan baju selam dan kacamata snorkeling untuk Anda. Waktu yang diberikan adalah hingga matahari terbenam, yakni pukul 17.40. Itu berarti waktu yang tersisa masih ada 3 jam lagi." Kata pria itu

"Jika 1 koper berisi kunci, apa isi dari 2 koper lainnya?" Tanya Ryu.

"Itu akan menjadi rahasia bagi Anda. Sebaiknya Anda bergegas karena waktu tak menunggu. Ini baju selam Anda dan kacamata snorkeling Anda." Kata pria bertubuh kekar itu sambil menyerahkan peralatan selam pada Ryu.

Ryu segera mengganti pakaian dengan baju selam yang diberikan oleh pria itu. Tanpa rasa curiga, Ryu segera mengenakan kacamata snorkeling yang diberikan.

"Berapa banyak kode yang disebar?" Tanya Ryu

"Biar saya perjelas lagi. Setiap koper memiliki kode berbeda. Koper pertama memiliki kode angka, huruf, angka. Koper kedua memiliki kode 3 angka. Koper ketiga memiliki kode 3 huruf. Setelah Anda menyelam, Anda hanya diperbolehkan untuk membawa satu kode. Jika Anda membawa lebih dari 1 kode, maka keselamatan Nia akan terancam. Kini, keselamatan Nia berada di tangan Anda, Tuan Ryu."

"Berapa jauh aku harus menyelam untuk mendapatkan kode itu?"

"Di laut ini telah kami pasang jaring untuk membatasi pencarian. Luas area yang akan anda gunakan untuk mencari kode adalah 100x300 meter. Bagian terdalam dari luas yang Anda dapat telusuri adalah 30 meter." Jelas pria itu.

"Baiklah." Ryu bersiap untuk memulai pencarian kode itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.50. Masih ada 2 jam 50 menit bagi Ryu untuk menemukan kode itu dan membuka koper yang tepat. Ryu memulai pencarian dari sebelah kanan, menuju sebelah kiri. Satu demi satu kode ditemukan oleh Ryu. Namun tak satupun dari kode itu yang bisa membuka koper2 itu.

Pukul 15.30. Ryu mulai kelelahan karena berenang terus menerus mencari kode yang berada di dasar laut. Kulitnya mulai mengerut karena terus bersentuhan dengan air laut yang asin. Akhirnya Ryu berhasil membuka 1 koper. Koper itu merupakan kombinasi dari angka, huruf, angka. Isinya adalah…

**ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG**

Sontak Ryu yang tegang menjadi bingung dan heran.

"APA APAAN INI?" Ryu melempar koper tersebut karena kesal.

Ryu yang geram melihat kearah pria2 besar yang tertawa. Ryu memandang sinis pria2 itu hingga mereka berhenti tertawa. Ryu melanjutkan pencarian menemukan kode2 itu.

Pukul 16.10. Ryu hampir tak sanggup berdiri karena lelah menyelam. Pria kekar itu menawarkan minuman kepada Ryu. Namun Ryu menolaknya.

"Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Ryu. Atasan kami maupun kami tidak bermaksud untuk melukai atau membuat Anda cidera." Kata pria kekar itu penuh rasa hormat.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku yakin?" Tanya Ryu serius.

"Bila kami memiliki niat jahat, kami sudah meledakkan Anda berkeping2 di permainan pertama." Kata pria kekar itu.

Ryu menerima air mineral itu dan meminumnya hingga habis. Ryu beristirahat sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" Tanya Ryu kepada pria kekar itu.

"Pukul 16.13, Tuan Ryu." Kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan jam tangan yang ia gunakan.

"Boleh aku minta 1 hal? Aku ingin berbicara kepada Nia." Kata Ryu lemas.

"Baiklah. Akan saya sampaikan kepada atasan saya." Kata pria itu sambil mengeluarkan handphone miliknya

Setelah berbincang2 dengan atasannya, pria itu memberikan handphone miliknya kepada Ryu.

"Ryu!" Terdengar suara Nia di telepon.

"Nia… Kau baik2 saja?" Tanya Ryu yang lemas.

"Aku tidak apa2.. Ryu, kau baik2 saja kan?"

Dengan suara lega, Ryu berkata, "syukurlah kau baik2 saja. Aku hanya sedang bermain dengan pria2 besar ini." Kata Ryu senang.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jujur, Ryu!" Kata Nia tak yakin.

"Aku hanya berenang sejenak di pantai. Tenanglah. Aku akan kesana untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kata Ryu.

"Ryu… Kumohon, berhentilah... Aku tak mau dirimu celaka."

"Aku tidak mungkin berhenti disini... Aku akan berhenti ketika kau sudah berada di tanganku."

"Ryu..." Nia mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Tenanglah. Kita pasti bertemu." Kata Ryu yang tersenyum. Pria kekar itu menunjukkan tanda bahwa waktu terus berjalan.

"Ryu… Aku…" Kata2 Nia terpotong oleh Ryu

"Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sabarlah sebentar. Aku sedang berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu. Sampai ketemu." Ryu langsung mematikan telepon.

"RYU!" Hanya nada telepon terputus yang terdengar dari telepon yang digenggam Nia. Nia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Ryu tidak terkena jebakan yang bisa mengancam nyawanya.

"Sepertinya wanita itu sangat berharga bagi Anda, Tuan." Kata pria kekar itu sambil menerima handphone yang diserahkan oleh Ryu.

Ryu tersenyum kecil, "Dia satu2nya keluarga yang aku miliki." Kata Ryu yang semangat untuk mencari kode di laut.

Tak lama setelah ia menyelam, Ryu mendapatkan kode berupa kombinasi dari 3 huruf. Koper itu terbuka. Dan isinya adalah…

Bom yang berisi gas.

Ketika koper di buka, panel surya bereaksi dengan cahaya matahari yang terpancar sehingga mengaktifkan waktu di bom tersebut. Pria kekar itu menyerahkan seperangkat alat2 yang digunakan untuk menjinakkan bom.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Isi dari gas ini tidak berbahaya. Ini hanyalah gas yang berisi obat tidur. Namun, apabila Anda tidak berhasil menjinakannya, Nia dapat terbunuh." Kata pria kekar itu.

Sambil membuka penutup dari bom itu, Ryu bertanya pada pria kekar itu, "siapa namamu?"

"Kode panggilan untuk saya adalah Kazu." Kata pria itu.

"Baiklah, Kazu. Aku tahu Nia tidak akan terbunuh. Aku tahu aku tak akan celaka. Aku sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini." Kata Ryu yang terus menjinakkan bom itu.

Kazu terdiam.

"Biarpun aku sudah tahu, aku kan tetap mengikuti permainannya. Biarkan aku dan dia sama2 menikmati permainan ini." Kata Ryu melanjutkan. Kazu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku juga tahu bukan kau yang mencambuk Nia. Orang yang mencambuk Nia sudah dibunuh. Benar, kan?" Tanya Ryu sambil menoleh kearah pria kekar itu.

"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu bahwa bukan saya yang mencambuk?" Tanya Kazu

"Tanganmu." Kata Ryu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya, "tangamnu bersih, tak ada bekas kepalan untuk menggenggam cambuk. Aku juga tahu bahwa pria yang menyakiti Nia sudah dibunuh karena dari bau darah dan mesiu yang tersisa di jas-mu. Dia baru dibunuh tadi pagi, kan?" Tanya Ryu sambil tersenyum.

Kazu mulai mengendus jas-nya dan mendapati bau darah juga mesiu di sekitar jas depannya.

"Kenapa Anda tidak bilang bahwa…" Kata2 Kazu terpotong.

"Sudah ku katakan. Tanganmu bersih. Tak ada bekas menggenggam apapun selain koper. Aku masih bisa melihat bekas genggamanmu membawa koper berisi bom ini. Ukuran pistol tak sekecil itu."

Kazu kembali terdiam.

Ryu yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya menyerahkan kembali peralatan yang diberikan Kazu. "Tolong, jaga Nia baik2 selama aku masih berusaha menyelamatkannya." Kata Ryu sambil mengenakan kembali kacamata snorkeling dan kembali menyelam.

Kazu melihat bom itu. Waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjinakkan bom hanya 1 menit. Kazu yang kagum akan kepintarannya dan kelembutan hatinya hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Ryu.

Pukul 17.00 Ryu sudah berhasil membuka koper ketiga dan menemukan kunci untuk permainan selanjutnya. Ryu segera berganti pakaian dan beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang.

"Tuan, saya mendapat pesan dari atasan. Besok pukul 14.00 Anda sudah harus tiba di pelabuhan Daiko. Bergegaslah menuju gudang A63. Kami akan menunggu Anda di sana." Kata Kazu sopan.

Ryu tersenyum, "Panggil saja aku Ryu."

Ryu berdiri dan segera berjalan pulang untuk mempersiapkan diri esok hari. Kazu dan anak buahnya memberi hormat kepada Ryu.


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

Setelah 2 hari ini Ryu 'bermain' dengan pria besar itu, kesehatannya menurun. Tubuhnya tak lagi bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Kepalanya terasa berat untuk diangkat.

"Sial. Ini hari terakhir, kenapa aku harus sakit?" Ryu mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Handphone Ryu berdering.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Ryu? Siap untuk permainan selanjutnya?" Tanya pria besar itu melalui telepon.

"Keadaanku cukup baik… untuk melawanmu hari ini." Nafas Ryu tersengal.

"Benarkah? Kau tak terdengar baik disini. Ada apa denganmu, Ryu?" Tanya pria itu setengah meledek.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mari selesaikan permainan ini."

"Hoo.. Teguh sekali pendirianmu, Ryu. Segitu pentingnya-kah wanita itu untukmu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu… Cepat selesaikan permainan ini." Suara Ryu terdengar berat. Nafasnya tersengal seakan ia telah berlari jauh.

"Baiklah… Kemairin anak buahku sudah memberi perintah padamu untuk permainan hari ini bukan? Ku tunggu kau disana." Pria itu langsung menutup teleponnya.

Ryu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan sempoyongan seakan mabuk semalaman. Wajahnya merah, kepalanya terasa berat. Suhu tubuhnya tidak stabil, namun ia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikan 'permainan' ini secepatnya.

Ryu segera bersiap. Sempat beberapa kali ia harus bertumpu pada benda2 di sekitarnya untuk menopangnya berdiri. Ketika ia sudah siap, ada seseorang yang bertamu ke apartemennya.

"Kyu?" Ryu kaget.

"Ryu… Aku benar2 tidak bisa membiarkanmu… Eh? Ryu?" Kyu melihat Ryu yang sedang memegang kepalanya, "Ryu, ada apa?" Kyu langsung menuju kearah Ryu dan menopang tubuh Ryu.

"Ryu... Sudah, jangan kau lanjutkan. Kau sedang sakit, Ryu... Kau tidak akan bisa..."

"Berisik... Aku masih sanggup... ugh..." Ryu kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ryu... Duduk dulu. Biar ku ambilkan obat untukmu." Kyu segera berlari menuju kotak obat, mengambil beberapa obat untuk Ryu.

"Ini, aku bawa roti dari ibuku. Makanlah sebelum minum obat." Kata Kyu sambil menyerahkan roti dari tasnya.

"Terima kasih... Maaf merepotkanmu..." Kata Ryu sambil menerima roti itu dan langsuung memakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ryu susah selesai dengan roti itu dan langsung minum obat yang diberikan oleh Kyu.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" Tanya Kyu

"Ya, setidaknya lebih baik. Terima kasih." Kata Ryu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tadinya aku mau ke DDS. Pak Dan bertanya mengapa kau dan Nia tidak masuk. Terpaksa aku menceritakannya kepada Pak Dan." Kata Kyu sambil tertunduk. Ryu kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyu.

"... Tapi, aku sudah bilang pada Pak Dan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini. Maaf... Aku tidak pandai berbohong di depan Pak Dan." Kata Kyu tertunduk.

Ryu menghela nafas. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan, sedangkan Ryu masih menunggu kondisi tubuhnya kembali stabil.

"Ryu, aku ingin mengantarmu ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh pria itu. Aku tak yakin kau dapat mengatasinya sendiri setelah melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini." Kata Kyu yang khawatir pada kesehatan Ryu.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." Kata Ryu, "hari ini adalah permainan terakhirku... Hanya butuh satu hari ini untuk menyelamatkan Nia. Jika kau ikut campur, aku akan menggagalkan semua usahaku." Kata Ryu sambil menatap mata Kyu.

Kyu tertunduk kembali. Kyu mengerti situasi dan kondisi yang kini Ryu hadapi. Ia harus berjuang sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Nia. Kyu tak dapat berbuat apapun selain berharap agar Ryu dapat menyelamatkan Nia dan kembali dengan selamat.

"Ryu... Jaga dirimu."

"Pasti."

Ryu dan Kyu keluar dari apartemen Ryu dan langsung berpisah. Mereka menuju tempat mereka masing2. Ryu segera menuju ke pelabuhan Daiko gudang A63 seperti yang dijanjikan kemarin.

Ryu telah tiba di pelabuhan Daiko 15 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Para pria berjas hitam sudah menunggu di depan gudang tersebut. Mereka mempersilakan Ryu untuk masuk ke dalam gudang tersebut.

Gudang itu berisi tempat penyimpanan barang yang datang dari luar. Tumpukan boks, kardus, kotak kayu bertumpuk dan tersusun rapih. Seorang pria berjas hitam lainnya sudah menunggu Ryu di dalam.

"Selamat datang." Kata pria itu.

"Dimana Nia?" Tanya Ryu

"Tidak semudah itu kau bertanya dan aku menjawab. Hal itu tidak akan seru." Kata pria itu sambil memasang kuda2 untuk bertarung.

"Hoo... Jadi kau ingin bertarung?" Ryu mulai melepas tas kecil miliknya dan melemparnya.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu disini." Kata pria itu

"Kita lihat saja."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Tak lama kemudian pertarungan dimulai.

Pertarungan ini dilakukan dengan tangan kosong. Mereka tidak menggunakan senjata untuk bertarung. Sempat beberapa kali Ryu membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Namun, tak lama kemudian, keadaan berbalik. Ryu tersungkur ke arah tumpukan karung. Pertarungan semakin sengit terjadi.

30 menit berlalu. Ryu berhasil mengalahkan pria itu. Luka lebam di tubuhnya hanya menjadi luka kecil baginya. Ryu segera mengambil tas miliknya dan beranjak pergi. Handphone-nya berdering.

"Kemampuan bertarungmu hebat juga." Kata pria besar itu.

"Berisik! Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Ryu yanng mulai geram akan permainan ini.

"Masih ada 2 orang lagi yang harus kau hadapi. Sabar saja." Kata pria itu sambil tertawa kecil, "sekarang pergilah menuju gedung konstruksi di daerah Mado. Anak buahku sudah menunggu disana."

"Lalu, untuk apa kunci yang aku dapatkan kemarin?"

"Ooh.. Kunci itu ya? Kau akan mengetahuinya di akhir nanti." Kata pria itu yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

Ryu bergegas menuju gedung konstruksi yang dimaksud. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit menggunakan kereta bawah tanah. Setibanya di gedung konstruksi itu, seorang wanita berpakaian hitam sudah menunggu. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya. Ryu langsung menghindar.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Lengan kiri Ryu tersayat oleh wanita itu. Ryu jatuh tersungkur. Untunglah di dekatnya terdapat besi yang cukup panjang untuk menjadi senjatanya bertarung. Pertarungan kembali berlangsung.

Ryu berhasil menghindari beberapa serangan, namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang baik, beberapa kali Ryu sulit mengelak dari serangan wanita itu.

"_Sial. Jika begini terus, aku bisa mati di tangannya."_ Kata Ryu dalam hati.

Wanita itu tersenyum sejenak dan kembali meluncurkan serangannya. Ryu menghindar dan berhasil memukulnya di belakang sehingga membuat wanita itu jatuh.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti wanita." Kata Ryu

"Tak usah banyak bicara." Wanita itu berusaha untuk berdiri, "Hadapi saja aku!" wanita itu kembali maju dan menherang Ryu.

Serangan itu dapat ditangkis oleh Ryu menggunakan besi yang dipegangnya. Namun, besi itu tak mampu menahan serangan itu sehingga secara perlahan besi itu melengkung akibat tekanan yang besar. Sekuat tenaga Ryu mendorong wanita itu hingga akhirnya besi itu terbelah menjadi 2.

Ryu menggunakan besi itu untuk kembali bertarung. Darah di lengan kirinya semakin banyak keluar karena pertarungan ini. Wanita itu kembali bangkit dan Ryu mulai bersiap untuk serangan berikutnya.

Pertarungan ini berlangsung sengit. Ryu sudah cukup banyak tersayat. Di lengan kiri, paha kiri, dan pipi kanannya. Wanita itu juga sudah berkali2 terkena serangan Ryu. Luka lebam hingga berdarah terdapat di hampir seluruh tubuh wanita itu. Wanita itu hampir tidak sanggup berdiri.

Ryu menghampiri wanita itu. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sebaiknya kita sudahi pertarungan ini." Kata Ryu.

Wanita itu hanya menatap Ryu dengan sinis. Secara tiba2 wanita itu melemparkan pisau ke arah Ryu dan mengenai lengan kanannya. Setelah itu, wanita itu pingsan. Ryu mencabut pisau itu dari lengannya. Kain yang ditemukan disekitarnya dirobek untuk menutup luka dan mengurangi pendarahan. Tak lama kemudian, pria besar itu menghubungi Ryu.

"Sepertinya wanita itu cukup tangguh, tapi sayang dia tetap kalah." Kata pria besar itu sambil tertawa.

"Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Ryu serius

"Masuklah ke gedung ini. Sudah tidak ada lagi pertarungan untukmu. Aku kehabisan anak buah." Kata pria besar itu.

Ryu menutup teleponnya dan segera masuk ke gedung itu. Tak berapa jauh ia melangkah, rasa sakit kepala itu kembali menyerangnya.

"_Sial! Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?"_

Dengan sisa tenaganya Ryu tetap berjalan menuju gedung itu. Lantai demi lantai dinaikinya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki. Beberapa kali Ryu harus berhenti karena sakit kepala yang kembali muncul setelah hilang untuk beberapa saat.

Lantai 5, Ryu mendengar suara rintihan wanita yang dikenalinya. Suara Nia. Ryu bergegas menuju ruangan dimana suara itu berasal. Ditemuinya sebuah pintu besi dengan ventilasi kecil. Ia melihat ke dalam dan menemukan Nia sedang dirantai tangannya. Mulutnya ditutup dengan kain sehingga ia tidak berbicara. (Tangannya dirantai di atas sehingga sulit untuk membuka penutup mulut)

Mengetahui seseorang datang, Nia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ryu yang berada di balik pintu. Ryu bergenas membuka pintu. Nia terus berusaha memberitahu Ryu untuk tidak membuka pintu itu, namun apa daya. Ryu tetap masuk ke dalam.

*DUAGH*

"!" Nia yang melihat kejadian itu memberontak berusaha melepaskan rantai dari tangannya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ryu dipukul dari belakang menggunakan kayu yang kuat sehingga Ryu jatuh tersungkur. Sakit kepala yang diderita Ryu kini semakin menjadi. Ryu berusaha melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

Seorang pria berbadan besar yang selama ini menghubungi Ryu, membuka saputangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Ka... kek..." Ryu yang sulit berdiri karena kehabisan tenaga berusaha untuk bangun.

Nia yang mendengar kata2 Ryu merasa sangat terkejut. Nia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini yang menyekap dirinya adalah kakek dari Ryu sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Begitu besar pengorbananmu hanya untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini." Kata pria itu sambil berjalan menuju arah Nia. Ia menyentuh wajah Nia dan mengusap air matanya. "Apa yang istimewa darinya? Dia hanya wanita murahan." Kata kakek itu dengan senyum kemenangan

Nia yang geram akan kata2 kakek itu segera menendang pria itu, namun gagal. "Masih berani melawan rupanya..."

*PLAK!*

Wajah Nia ditampar oleh kakek itu. Ryu langsung bangkit dan menyerang kakek itu, namun dengan kondisi tubuhnya, sebuah pukulan kecil sudah dapat membuat Ryu terjatuh.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ryu? Sudah lelah bertarung?" Tanya kakek itu.

Ryu berusaha bangkit. Nia tidak tahan melihat Ryu yang semakin tersiksa. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka membuat keadaan Ryu semakin lemah.

"Biar kita selesaikan secara damai. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah untuk bertukar." Kata pria itu sambil berjalan menuju arah Ryu, "Jika kau kembali bersamaku, aku akan melepaskan wanita ini."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI PADAMU!" Bentak Ryu kepada kakek itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut kakek itu geram dan menendang perut Ryu hingga tersungkur cukup jauh. Nia berusaha teriak, namun penutup mulut itu menghalangi suaranya untuk berteriak. Nia tak dapat berbuat apapun selain berdoa dan berharap.

Kakek itu bergerak menuju arah Nia dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari sakunya. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk membunuh pacarmu sendiri?" Kakek itu mulai bermain2 dengam pisaunya. Nia merasa sangat takut.

"Jangan sakiti dia... Kumohon..." Ryu mulai memohon.

Pria itu memasukkan kembali pisaunya dan berjalan ke arah Ryu. "Hee? Kau memohon? Itu berarti kau lebih memilih untuk kembali padaku?" Pria itu menjambak rambut Ryu.

Nia berusaha teriak. Ia berontak dengan sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan rantai itu. Namun dengan tenaga yang sedikit, ia tak dapat melepaskan rantai yang terikat kuat pada tangannya.

Ryu tak dapat berkata2. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi marah. Tak cukup tenaga yang dimilikinya untuk melawan kakeknya sendiri. Ditambah dengan sakit kepala yang semakin parah.

"Tubuhmu panas... Kau demam?" Tanya kakek itu sambil menyentuh keningnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Ryu mendorong pria itu dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Suara sirine polisi terdengar di sekitar gedung itu. Pria itu segera meninggalkan gedung ini denga helikopter yang siap terbang di lantai paling atas, meninggalkan Ryu dan Nia di ruangan itu. Penutup mulut itu berhasil lepas. Nia terus menerus meneriakkan nama Ryu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan pria yang sudah berjuang keras demi dirinya.

Kyu yang mendengar teriakan Nia langsung menuju ruangan tempat suara itu berasal. Menemukan Nia dengan tangan dirantai dan Ryu yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyu... tolong... selamatkan Ryu secepatnya..." Kata Nia sambil menangis.

Polisi yang sudah sampai di ruangan itu langsung membawa Ryu dan melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan Nia. Seketika itu juga, Nia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Ryu mendapat perawatan intensif. Nia langsung dibawa menuju ke kamar untuk beristirahat. Dokter berkata bahwa Nia hanya butuh istirahat karena tekanan mental dan juga kelelahan. Kyu, Megu, Kinta, Kazuma, Pak Nanami, dan Pak Dan menunggu di depan ruang ICU untuk mendengar kabar tentang Ryu.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir. Anak ini baik2 saja. Ia hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan darah. Namun, kami sudah mengobati lukanya. Kini, ia hanya butuh istirahat penuh." Kata dokter yang keluar dari ruang ICU.

Mereka semua lega mendengar hal tersebut. Ryu langsung dibawa ke kamar yang sama dengan Nia. Kyu, Megu, Kinta, dan Kazuma segera beranjak menuju kamar tempat Ryu istirahat. Namun suster melarang karena Ryu dan Nia harus beristirahat penuh. Mereka tidak dapat diganggu untuk saat ini.

Pak Dan juga Pak Nanami langsung pulang menuju DDS untuk membicarakan tentang komplotan yang sudah menculik Nia. Mereka menduga ini adalah perbuatan Pluto. Mereka mengincar Ryu untuk bergabung ke dalam organisasi mereka. Pak dan belum mengetahui bahwa boss dari komplotan itu adalah kakek dari Ryu sendiri.

Matahari sudah terbenam, bulan menggantikan posisi matahari untuk menerangi bumi. Nia tersadar dari tidurnya. Melihat Ryu yang sedang istirahat disebelahnya. Nia membuka tas miliknya dan mendapati gelas yang pecah yang ia dapatkan sebelum ia diculik.

Tak lama kemudian, Ryu tersadar dan menemukan Nia sedang menyusun gelas yang pecah menggunakan lem yang selalu tersedia di tas Nia.

"Nia?"

"Ryu? Kau sudah sadar?" Nia yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan gelas itu.

"Kamu sedang apa? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" Tanya ryu curiga.

Nia langsung mengeluarkan gelas yang pecah dari balik tubuhnya, "Tadinya gelas ini mau aku kasih ke kamu. Tapi pecah karena waktu itu... Jadi..."

Ryu turun dari ranjangnya dan langsung memeluk Nia, "Untunglah kau tidak terluka." Kata Ryu sambil membelai rambut Nia.

Nia langsung menitikkan air mata bahagia. Beruntung Ryu bisa selamat walau luka di tubuhnya membuat kondisi badan Ryu menjadi lemah. Nia membalas pelukan Ryu dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ryu... Selamat ulang tahun... Maaf gelasnya pecah..." Kata Nia sambil tertunduk.

Ryu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Nia, "Bodoh... Aku sudah mendapat hadiah darimu." Kata Ryu sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Nia heran

"Keselamatanmu adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Itu sudah menjadi kado ulang tahun untukku..." Kata Ryu sambil mengecup kening Nia, "maaf, seandainya waktu itu aku mengantarmu pulang, hal ini tidak akan terjadi." Kata Ryu yang langsung tertunduk.

"Itu tidak penting lagi... Sekarang yang penting kita masih bisa bertemu, kan?" Nia mengecup pipi Ryu.

Ryu melihat wajah Nia dan tersenyum. Bibir mereka saling berpaut satu sama lain. Setelah perjuangan 3 hari, hal ini tidak akan membuat mereka semakin menjauh. Justru mereka akan semakin mengerti dan mengenal satu sama lain.

"Nia, mengenai kakekku..."

"Aku tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun. Tapi kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku." Kata Nia sambil tersenyum.

"Iya... Aku janji."

Pagi harinya, Kyu, Megu, Kinta dan Kazuma merayakan hari ulang tahun Ryu di rumah sakit. Nia sudah dapat kembali beraktifitas seperti biasanya, namun Ryu masih membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu untuk beristirahat penuh di rumah sakit.

Kyu yang bertanya tentang komplotan itu tidak mendapat jawaban yang baik dari Nia maupun Ryu. Mereka beralasan bahwa pria itu tidak menunjukkan dirinya. Dan semata2 hanya untuk menyakiti Ryu. Walaupun alasan itu sulit dipercaya, namun sekeras apapun Kyu berjuang mendapatkan informasi, Nia dan Ryu tetap memberikan jawaban yang sama.

"Aku nggak tau..."

Dengan selesainya kasus ini, DDS kembali damai seperti sedia kala.


End file.
